Ken Wakatsuki
Ken Wakatsuki (若月謙, Wakatsuki Ken) is a Fullbring user residing in the Human World. Appearance Ken is a young man with orange spiky hair appearing windswept to the right side, and red eyes. He's usually seen wearing a white leather jacket with black trim and black inner lining. Black vertical and horizontal lines intersect one another in a cross formation on the back and front of his jacket. Underneath the jacket, Ken wears a red tshirt and a silver cross pendant around his neck. He wears black gloves with metal studs over the knuckles. He switches between black jeans with the area around the knees torn and black biker boots, or grey cargo pants and black sneakers with a white stripe going down the center. Around his waist, he wears a gun belt which he carries his father's antique revolver in. Personality Ken possesses a very complex personality, having different levels of emotions. Ken is typically depicted as stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive, often causing him to rush into situations without proper thinking or planning. He's very outspoken, which usually leads to comical verbal confrontations with those around him. Ken also possesses a hotheaded demeanor, which manifests itself during times he's being picked on or talked down to, and never backs down from a fight. Ken has openly acknowledged that he lets his emotions get the best of him at times. Although appearing like he doesn't care, Ken will immediately step in to defend a person who cannot defend themselves. He has a seething hatred for bullies, and cannot stand arrogance. This stems from his troubled history and being left to fend for himself at a young age. Underneath all of his bravado, Ken is lonely person who purposely creates this lone wolf persona to hide the pain in his heart. Ever since the death of his father, Ken had chosen to hide his kinder and gentler side as a form of defense mechanism to deal with the harsh reality around him in order to survive. Only during brief moments does his kindness show and he often feels guilty for not being able to reveal that side of him to others. He loved his father very much and was devastated when he passed away. Having no family left, he slowly became reserved, ultimately locking away those emotions and this led to the louder and seemingly more confident, cooler Ken to mask that part of his life. History Not much is known about Ken's history except that his mother died shortly after giving birth to him and his brother. It was later found out by his father that their mother was attacked by a hollow during her pregnancy and that contributed to the twins gaining access to their respective Fullbrings. Their father tried the best he could to raise both of them and Ken valued that. One day, his father was fatally wounded on duty, and in his dying moments begged Ken to watch over his brother. Ken made a promise to watch over him and his father's partner, a good friend of the family, took the twins in and raised them like an uncle. It seemed like everything was going to be alright. Eventually, Ken manisfested his Fullbring while going through his father's belongings and holding onto his old revolver from when he was a police officer. To his surprise, his uncle was also a Fullbringer and taught Ken how to harness his abilities, often wondering if his brother would also develop his own power. But tragedy struck once more. Ken's brother was hospitalized with an aggressive case of cancer, that slowly was eating away at him and left him in crutches. In his depression, his brother finally developed his own Fullbring that not only granted him the use of his legs again, but let him move at incredible speeds and leap tremendous heights. The cancer kept spreading, and he was hospitalized. Ken felt guitly for not being able to keep his father's promise and was devastated with the thought of losing the only real family he had. In his final moments, Ken's brother gave him his Fullbring so he could always be with him and to not go throughout life alone. After his death, Ken closed himself to the rest of the world, causing a lot of friction between him and his uncle, who was only trying to help him deal with his grief and reminding him that they he still has people that care for him. Ken didn't want to listen to him and became angrier and angrier. Feeling he couldn't take it anymore, Ken ran away from home and traveled the world fending for himself. At some point, Ken befriended Seiya Kurogane, though their initial meeting resulted in a confrontation that leveled a newly constructed housing development that was fortunately vacant at the time. Since then, they grew to become comrades and even friends, and have set forth finding a path of adventure, helping Ken forget his past. Plot Coming Soon Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: 'Ken is a highly competent swordsman. He effortlessly wields his Fullbring with ease, taking advantage of its shape to maximize his attacks and defense. His fighting style incorporates heavy swings that are surprisingly fast, yet still powerful. He uses this form of fighting to not only crush his opponents, but also keep them at a distance. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Growing up alone and often getting himself into trouble with local bullies, Ken developed great hand to hand fighting skills that resemble more brawling than a specific fighting style. He typically delivers power attacks, combing both punches and kicks. He favors knee and elbow strikes to knock out his opponents, as well as grappling techniques. '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: '''Ken is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Though not as fast as other users of Fullbring, his speed is still impressive for a human. His speed and reflexes appears to be more reflexive, based on instinct rather than actual skill. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Ken possesses a high level of durability, seemingly getting up from devastating attacks and continuing as if nothing happened. He's been able to survive from potentially fatal wounds. This stems from his ability to never back down, as well as his stubborness. '''Keen Intellect: '''Despite his personality, Ken is a highly perceptive individual, capable of discerning his opponents battle methods and developing the proper counter-strategy. Though hardly every shown, Ken is quite intelligent, possessing a sharp mind capable of understanding and retaining any information presented to him. '''Great Spiritual Power: '''Ken possesses great spiritual power, which he's described as still raw and untamed. This makes it difficult to measure exactly as it tends to fluctuate depending on his emotional state. When unchecked, his power has been able to effect his surroundings, often emitting itself as a bright light bathed around him and any nearby objects begin to float in the air. He does have enough to see spirits, such as shinigami. 'Fullbring High Octane (ハイオクタン, H'aiokutan) Using Fullbring, Ken is able to transform his father's antique revolver into a large claymore. The blade is long and wide with a groove running up it, and the sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle can twist similar to a motorcycle throttle. Under the guard is a trigger next to the handle. *'Revving:' By twisting the handle in the hollow space of the blade, Ken can "rev" High Octane. This is signaled by an orange crackling energy that fills up the groove in the blade. Each rev causes the energy to slide up and fill the groove before coming back down. There is a motor revving sound that follows the energy as it fills the blade. When he squeezes the trigger, the energy will stop wherever it is in the groove. Timing is everything with High Octane. The more filled the groove is, the higher the weapon's attack power is and the more abilities are available. He refers to squeezing the trigger as "popping the clutch". **'First Gear:' When the trigger is squeezed at it's lowest level, First Gear grants Ken an increase to his physical attributes to deliver exceedingly powerful swings capable of smashing through thick stone. **'Second Gear: '''When the trigger is squeezed at about 2/5 of the way, Second Gear increases his strength and attack power even further. Each swing of his sword now has the capability to send shockwaves over great distances. **'Third Gear:' When the trigger is squeezed at about 3/5 of the way, Third Gear coats his body in energy and increases his durability for a short amount of time. This allows him to withstand devastating attacks and not only keep him standing, but seemingly ignoring it and continuing his own attack. **'Fourth Gear: Triggering it at 4/5 of the way, High Octane begins to burn red and emit a fiery corona. By swinging his blade, Ken can unleash destructive waves of energy that produces a massive explosion upon impact. Ken can also stab the ground to cause the energy to surge through and destroy anything in its path. **'''Fifth Gear: Triggering it at its maximum, High Octane grants Ken all of its previous abilities, but at a much higher level. Ken's body also begins to emit a orange hued energy with crackling yellow arcs of electricity. This level of power has proven to be very taxing on Ken, and can only use this form for a limited amount of time. Once the energy has subsided, he's left completely exhausted and will need time to recover. :: Each Gear can stack up, making Ken more and more powerful with each switch. High Octane's main weakness is that it costs a lot of energy to use, and typically burns Ken out if used over a prolonged period of time. The higher Gear he shifts into, the more energy is consumed and the less time he has before High Octane reverts back to the revolver. At it's base form, or Neutral, he can fight for roughly one hour. In Fifth Gear, he can only fight for about 2 minutes, before overheating. :: Ken has been training to increase his stamina and control over his spiritual power to boost the length of time he can use High Octane. Full Throttle (全開, Zenkai) Full Throttle was the fullbring of Ken's twin brother. On his death bed, Ken's brother wanted to give him his fullbring as something to remember him by. If High Octane is strength and attack power, Full Throttle is speed and defense. When summoning this fullbring, everything below Ken's knees is encased in silver armor, with recessed areas where the muscles would be. *'Hyper-speed Movement:' Folds behind his legs that lift upward reveal exhaust vents that grant Ken the ability to move at super speed. This allows him to match faster opponents such as trained officers of Gotei 13. By placing himself in a state of constant acceleration, Ken often appears as a blur as he moves around his opponents. This speed helps Ken's defensive capabilities to the point of being able to dodge close ranged attacks from proficient combatants. When moving in high speeds, electrical arcs can be seen discharing around his feet as he hits the ground. Ken has stated that he has less control than his brother did. While his brother was able to perform any degree turn with ease, Ken cannot. If traveling at top speeds, Ken must slow down to make tight turns or else his momentum causes him to crash. *'Increased Agility:' Full Throttle grants Ken increased agility. Ken is now capable of performing complex acrobatic maneuvers on the ground or in the air. Pressure triggered mechanisms incased in the heels of his boots allow Ken to be catapulted into the air with incredible speed and allowing him to reach tremendous heights. Ken also utilizes his new agility to deliver powerful kick attacks against his targets. *'''Supersonic Flight: '''Aside from the exhaust vents near his calfs, the armor around Ken's ankle and heels also fold out to reveal thrusters that grant Ken flight. Top speeds can vary dependent on Ken's will and how his health levels, but he is capable of reaching the speed of sound and above. Ken's body automatically adapts to high speed travel allowing him to withstand pressure and wind velocity, as well as fully capable of breathing like normal while traveling in this form. Also, the thrusters allow Ken to hover for an undetermined amount of time. Out of all Full Throttle's abilities, flight proves the most difficult for Ken to control and leads to him having rather rough landings. It takes time for him to stabilize in midair and often uses the thrusters to keep him balanced. Trivia Ken's theme song is "Ultra" by KMFDM. Category:Male Category:Males Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Character Category:Fullbringer Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character